The Journey of an Author
by Dachu4x1
Summary: A story about a writer Named David Who dies and is reborn in the Pokémon world and loses his memories, after being de-aged. Follow him as he journeys through the 'Mein-to' region trying to find his memories and his way home while playing the game created by life. Based on the anime/Conquest universe. Rated K and up
1. Prologue: June 27, 2013, Death Day

**Hello Y'all Dachu4x1 with another fan fiction. Sorry for not writing on the others in quite some time, but I will up date them soon, so please enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do claim some owner ship to the setting the characters and my history. Please enjoy.**

June 27th, 2013

Hello, my name is David Foxspeed. I'm just your normal eighteen year old, amateur story writer. I have many quirks, most notably I'm not very skinny. Right now I'm about to tell you a very strange first person story of my adventures in an unknown region of Pokemon called, the 'Mein-to' region. Nothing special, just an extra region with no new Pokemon. It does however have a heck load of gyms, based off of every type of Pokémon.

The Mein-to league was just starting when I entered. Before my time, It was called the Ransai region, and was ruled by Warlords called Daimyos. Mein-to still had Daimyos But their only power was to govern the Sectors with limited rule, and choose their Gym leaders.

Now back to my part in the story, as I said I'm not very skinny. This statement has a lot of meaning later on. Up 'till this day, I have been in on a very one-sided war. I was truely fighting life, and today I think I lost. I don't know how, but I died that day. I know that for truth.

I was just floating in never ending darkness. Not knowing up or down was very annoying to me. After who knows how long, I saw a flash of white light. I brought up my arm, finding that I had an arm again.

"Hello, David," A strange voice said.

I sat up on what was like a glass floor, that you can see through it. "Umm... Hello? Can ya tell me where I am, if you don't mind?" I asked, Leaning back on my arms, not feeling up to standing just yet.

The voice gave a chuckle and replied, "Well, of course, But first, can I ask something?"

"You just did," I said jokingly.

Again the voice chuckled retorting, " True, true. Why are you not wondering how I knew your name?"

I shrugged saying, "Well, I'm dead, We're in a white space, and you somehow know my name. Why would I wonder what I already figured out."

"You are smart, David, as they say," It said, I mouthed the question 'They?' with my mouth, " very well, you _**are**_ dead, and your in the 'Between'."

I sighed, stating, "So I'm in Purgatory."

The voice corrected, "Oh no, Purgatory is different then the Between, more people there, and not white."

"Ahh... I see, so what am I doing here then?" I asked in a slightly apathetic voice.

The voice took a breath and replied, "I have brought you here for a reason."

I shot a deadpanned look at nothing." And what would the reason be? You need help moving out of here, but by the looks of it your practically done." I said dryly

" Oh, nothing like that, though I might call you for that next time. I just thought you would like another shot at your dream." It replied.

"You mean beating every Pokemon game, all though I practically did that, well not really, with X and Y coming out," I replied.

"No you stupid person, Your dream of becoming an author and having fun doing it!" It said raising it's voice at the end, having gotten tired of my antics.

I slowly realized what it was saying. "Oh... Oh! You want to help me with that?! Like giving me ideas and getting me published?" I asked enthusiastically.

"No," It replied bluntly, with no emotions.

"Then what? Those are the only two thing I need help with," I stated.

"How will you get published if your already dead, David?" It asked.

Another realization hit me. "So your going to bring me back to life!" I exclaimed.

"There you go, David, now your on the right track!" It replied happily.

"But if you revive me, wouldn't people want to know how I was brought back to life?" I asked.

"That's the thing know one will know you," It replied.

"Umm... Ok, What do you mean?" I questioned again.

"I am going to send you to another place where not one person would know you, nor the place your from," It answered.

"So where is it your sending me?" I replied.

"It's a mystery," The voice teased.

"Ok, I'm dropping it, but why are you helping me?"

"I've grown to like you through the games we've played," It replied.

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "So how are we gonna do this?" I asked, slowly standing up, testing my legs.

The voice replied, "Right now I am creating a portal to the world your going."

Then from behind me was a blue flash. Slowly I turned to a blue, oval, man sized vortex. This was my way to be alive again, but I knew something was going to be wrong.

Then the voice said something that proved me right. "There are some side effects," It said.

I closed my eyes in disappointment and asked, "What are they?"

The voice replied, "First, You'll lose most of your body weight."

"So, I'll be skinny again, huh?" I asked, having not been skinny for some time.

"Yes, like I said you'll lose most your weight," It repeated.

"What if I was skinnier, would I have died?" I asked.

"It varies with weight," It replied.

"Ok, then what is the other 'side effects'?" I pushed.

The voice sighed at my questioning, but answered, "The other is that you will De-age two years, and lose a lot of your memories of after that age."

The swirling noise of the vortex grew more and more as it gained more power. It's brightness shone brighter. The light slowly colored the surroundings blue.

I stood slack jawed, but gained my composure, stating, "Well, I guess it's the price for being brought back to life and becoming skinny."

"Your ok then, with the terms that is?" I nodded, "Ok then when you wake up it will be June twenty-eighth, Are you ready David?"

"One last question, who are you?" I asked, the noise growing louder.

"Oh, I am no one special. Just remember as long as you live, you'll always be my favorite toy. Bye for now, my young and smart David," The voice said.

Then I was engulfed by the vortex. I watched as the blue light covered me, as I was barely left to wonder what the voice meant before I was sent into unconscious.

**Thank you for reading chapter one and please continue to read my fictions.**

**characters/Pokémon**

-David/None

** See Y'all Later**

** -Dachu4x1**


	2. Ch1: June 28, 2013, Random Purple Rats

**Hello Y'all and welcome to another, albeit short, Chapter Of 'The Journey of an Author' Please enjoy, and review if you see fit.**

**Summery: A story about a writer Named David Who dies and is reborn in the Pokémon world and loses his memories, after being De-aged. Follow him as he journeys through the 'Mein-to' region trying to find his memories and his way home while playing the game created by life. Based on the anime universe. Rated K and up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, But I Do own my History and some of the other OC's.**

June 28th, 2013

I slowly realized I wasn't on my bed, but I was on the ground. I have almost always slept on the floor. Not the floor itself, but on the floor, on a very old mattress.

I pushed of the dew-ridden ground, arms easily lifted me up, to my surprise. Even during basketball practice last winter they didn't lift me up this easily. I tried to stand up, testing if my legs worked right or not.

After successfully standing up I looked around the area I was in. The sun still had yet to rise over the horizon, leaving the area dim. I could tell there was a forest surrounding the field. Across from me was the silhouette of a mill.

From a distance I could hear a soft, unnatural noise, sounding out the Word 'Rat'. I tried to hear it, only to find it was really faint. I rubbed my ear to clear them, and the word got a little clearer, adding an 'a' to the end of it.

I shrugged and got a little scared. "OK, where the hell am I?" I asked myself, starting to walk towards the mill.

As I got near the building, I noticed it was bigger then I pictured. '_Wow, that's big enough to fit two two-story houses_' I thought.

Walking a bit closer, I got to the front door. The door was very old and dilapidated. Slowly pushing it open I noticed that the mill was abandoned.

One, was that the whole room looked unkempt and very , two: the walls and floor looked very old. And three, There were weird, purple rat in the corner.

'Wait... Purple rats, where have I seen them before?' I asked myself as the rats noticed me.

They snarled towards me and slowly walked toward me. I was a little worried. "Umm... Hey guys, how are you doing today?" I asked nervously.

The rats snarled again, and ran towards me. I quickly got out the door, and closed it, hearing the rats pound the door as I held it back. "All I did was ask how you were doing, Jeez." I sighed, leaning on the door.

I noticed the words get louder, and inside the mill. I chanced getting off the door, and walked around the building. The noise came from the direction where the sun rose. Speaking of which the sun slowly was peeping over the horizon.

I started walking across the little river that I didn't notice before and across the little Stretch into the forest.

Xx 20-minutes later xX

After the first twenty-minutes, I was surprised to not feel exhausted. This was no easy task, the forest was filled with annoying plant-life. Not to mention random creatures, that I thought I remembered seeing before, popping up in front of me. Three times I had a stare down with a couple of Weird leaf-bugs.

That was before I heard a slight, but attention grabbing screech. I slowly made my way towards the enticing scene, taking longer because of the more densely thick bracket. Once I made it I stumbled upon a scene that stumped me.

There in a small opening, dark-blue creature fighting seven or eight of the purple rats from earlier. '_How did they get here so fast, wait... probably because I had those soul-to-soul encounters with those bugs... weird things those...' _I thought.

I continued to watch as the fight dragged on to the point where the dark-blue creature start slowing. Two of the rats split up and attacked from both sides, leaving the creature on the edge of unconsciousness.

The other rats saw that opportunity as the perfect chance. At the sight of them closing in I reached down, picked up a stick, and chucked it at them. I absolutely missed, but My intent worked as it scared away the annoying rats.

I entered the opening and walked to the downed creature. I took in its appearance.

It had a dark-blue scale-like skin, with a black hair-like substance covering It's head, face, and neck. It had four legs and stood up to my nees. It shot a look at me that I could only guess was a glare of fear, but with no eyes I could not tell.

"Stand still there buddy, I'm not gonna hurt ya," I stated, in a non-aggressive, comforting voice. I then approached it slowly, reaching my hand out to pet it, though I stopped as a past event came to mind.

_ * A younger looking me just arrived back from school, to find My mothers BF, Brandon, nurturing an injured dog. _

_ "Be careful, David, she is really hurt and doesn't like being pet," He said._

_ I slowly reached my hand out, as the fearful dog looked on, and pet her on the head. "There, there little gal, I'm not gonna hurt you." I said, the little dog looked at me and an instant relationship formed._

_ "What's her name?" I asked, still petting the dog._

_ "She doesn't have one," He replied._

_ "How about Riah, after all you used her project for this ones Splint?" I offered._

_ "Sure, that's a good name, let's see what your brother thinks."*_

I realized the creature noticed my hesitation, and limped closer and put its head under my hand. I started petting it soothingly like I did with Riah, and said, "There, there I'm not gonna hurt cha," I said, and the creature seemed to growl softly, as it fell asleep.

Xx Undisclosed amount of time later xX

After treating the creature, I decided to wait until it woke up. I kinda fell asleep.

When I woke, I looked up to see the sun setting, I decided to find a place close to sleep. The first thought that came to mind was the mill, but that was too far away. The creature whose name I was barely remembering, to my confusion, awoke, stood up, grunted and gestured me to follow it.

I followed, silently as the creature, remembering its name to be Deino, (Don't ask how I knew that or remembered but I did), slowly made its way to a moderately sized cave. "Nice this is a good place to stay, Thank you Deino," I said gratefully to the small Blue creature.

I moved into the cave and sat against the wall, Deino slowly made its way to me and laid its head on my lap as we both slowly fell asleep. Only one thing crossed my mind before falling asleep...

_"As long as you live, You __**Will**__ always be my favorite toy..."_

**Day 2 End...**

**Thanks for Reading this Fic, and please continue to read 'The Journey of an Author'**

** _David/Deino?_**

**Thanks again, please review.**

** See y'all later**

** ~Dachu4x1**


	3. Ch2: June 29, 2013 (Part 1) The Letter

**Hello Y'all, Sorry for the massive Procrastination of about A year or so. I will hopefully post this story (and maybe others) More often. Thanks for reading!**

**Summary: A story about a writer Named David Who dies and is reborn in the Pokémon world and loses his memories, after being de-aged. Follow him as he journeys through the 'Meinto' region trying to find his memories and his way home while playing the game created by life. Based on the anime universe. Rated K and up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, If I did I would have already made a Pokémon Conquest 2, and Had Ash evolve his Pokémon.**

**X-X**

June 29, 2013 (Part 1)

_"As Long... My favorite toy... Bye bye."  
_

I sat straight up, sweating mildly, trying to remember what I just dreamt. "Man, I just lost all my luck coming here, huh?' I asked myself.

I came to a realization, Deino was gone, and a very odd wet sensation on my lower pants leg. I slowly rose from my spot, feeling the strain from both laying on stone and just waking up. I got to my feet, and doubled over.

"Gaaah! Got up too fast!" I yelled trying to gain control of the pain in my head.

Just then Deino entered, bringing a leaf wrapped bundle. Behind Deino was another creature, with green armor and small tusks. _'An Axew!' _a voice in my head exclaimed. I slowly wobbled toward the two, Nausea taking it's time to leave me, and knelt next to them. Axew didn't feel comfortable near me too much and backed up.

Deino noticed this and said, "De de, Dein." Axew nodded and slowly approached me, head down.

"Oi, Calm down I'm not gonna hurt you," I said with slight mock, petting It slowly, "Ya know, I still don't know if you guys understand me."

They both looked at me, and chuckled. Deino came closer and nodded licking my hand, leaving a weird, tingling feeling on my hand. Axew, after putting a little trust in me, did the same but licked my other hand.

"Man, Y'all could have just nodded," I complained as they laughed again, leaving me to wipe my hands off.

Deino turned to the bundle, and pushed it towards me. I looked at it and asked, "For me?" Deino nodded and nudged it closer.

I shrugged, taking it, and meekly said thank you. I opened it, revealing a wide assortment of berries that I have never seen. "Wow! Thank you guys so much!" I exclaimed to their happiness.

I was about to take a berry, more specifically the one that looked like a raspberry, when I got a strange tingling one my back. Deino and Axew noticed me stop and tilted their heads, as if asking why I stopped.

I chuckled and brought my hand back to itch the spot, turning in the process. When I stopped I noticed a strange bag near the back wall. I turned back to the two and asked, "Have you two noticed that there's a bag back there."

They looked past me, and shook their head, prompting me to get up and investigate it.

Sighing, I slowly stood up, dusting my pants off, and walked the twenty feet to the back of the cave. The bag didn't look to special, it was blue with grey strips. The was two pockets on it, the front one was flat and looked like it didn't have anything in it.

I opened the big pocket, lifting the light pack closer, I looked into it. There was a manila folder, which I pulled out. I examined the folder, which had my name on it. After noticing nothing else, I opened the folder, and pulled out a note.

The note said:

_To My Favorite Toy (David):_

_ Hello, David, How did you like your first day in the Pokemon world. I see that you've all ready made a friend. As you could tell this letter is not an informal 'how do you do' letter. No, it's an instructional letter that will help you on your journey._

_ In this folder (And backpack) you will find essential objects. heres a list:_

_ -A map_

_ -A check list of objectives_

_ -Six Potions_

_ -Two Pokeballs_

_ -A book of all 719 Pokemon_

_ -Seven Note books_

_Please follow the check list and have fun becoming an author._

_ Your Friend_

_ ~Anonymous_

I scratched the back of my head in confusion. First, the letter said I was in the Pokemon world. 'If I remember correctly, the latest Pokemon game was Diamond and Pearl, Right?' I thought. Then there was the whole 'My Favorite Toy' thing again.

I pulled out another note titled _**Your Guide-line. **_I slowly opened the folded paper, with Deino and Axew slowly grouped around me.

In it was a outlined list of objectives, similar to one of those RPGs I had yet to play. The first bullet point said: **Catch Deino and Axew. **

"Seriously?" I mumbled, as the two pushed me from behind.

"De-deino!" Deino yelled.

I sat there, wondering what was just said. "I don't have a single clue of what you said."

"Axew!" Axew said, of course. Again I stared, still not knowing what was said.

After a moment, Deino sighed, and moved to the note that was on the floor, caused by the shove. He pointed at the point on the paper. It sort of clicked in my mind.

"Oh, you don't want to...?" I started, waiting to see their reaction, which was a negative, "... You do?" This time was a positive. "Sweet, let's see these pokeballs that are supposedly."

I turned back to the bag and reached into it. The two Pokemon, 'Dragon' Pokemon I remembered, looked on as I pulled out the two small spheroid objects. They were both colored similarly to Deino and Axew.

"I guess they correspond to you guys," I looked at them, both of whom tilted their heads, "...hey! I'm not that stupid! Let's just do this."

They laughed at my expense for a short time, then nodded. I took the balls and turned them so the button faced each of the Pokemon, The Forest green for Axew, and the black and blue ball for Deino. I then pressed it on to their foreheads, listening to a capsulated noise, and flinching at the bright red flash.

The Balls didn't move, so I nodded, and pressed the buttons and released Deino and Axew. As the white flash faded they both Stretched and gave out their cries.

"So what's next?" I asked myself, pulling the note out again.

**Go to Pembroke town's Dragon Festival.**

"Huh, a festival? Sounds fun, Ha!" I said, standing up and walking out the cave.

"Ax!" Axew screeched.

"Dein!" Deino added, running in front of me, tripping me

Xx 1-Minute later xX

About ten feet away, after getting up, I heard a evil cackle coming from the cave. I heard a feint voice say, _"See you soon..."_

_**"... David!"**_

_**X-X**_

**Thanks for reading this Chapter, sorry for It's length. I suck at Adding Necessary fluff. I Hope You liked it! R&amp;R, please**

**David/Deino, Axew**

**Thanks again!**

**See Y'all Later.**

**~Dachu4x1**


	4. Ch3: June 29, 2013 (Part 2) Answers

**Hello again, Two chapters in one day, Sweet! Right? I Hope you like this Chapter.**

**Summary: A story about a writer Named David Who dies and is reborn in the Pokémon world and loses his memories, after being De-aged. Follow him as he journeys through the 'Mein-to' region trying to find his memories and his way home while playing the game created by life. Based on the anime/Conquest universe. Rated K and up**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokémon, If I did, Ash would have gone to Ransei, and Explorers would have an anime**

June 29, 2013 (Part 2)

_**"...David!"**_

"Huh?" I asked turning around, to look back at the cave. The two stopped and looked to see what kept me from walking.

I shrugged, tuning back to them, saying, "Oh, it's nothing y'all. Let's get ta this festival!"

Both nodded, gaining more enthusiasm.

Xx 30-Minutes Later xX

"Do y'all even know where this town is?" I asked the two. Axew nodded, while Deino shook no. I sighed.

"So we're lost?" I asked, they both nodded. I slumped down onto a near by tree, placing the bag on the ground near it.

"Man," I whined, "I wish the bag gave me a map, and a watch..., and maybe a fan, because it is really hot out here, even in the shade!"

"Ew, ew," Axew agreed.

I sat for a minute before saying, "Before we head out again, I want to ask a few yes or no questions, if that's ok with y'all?"

They both nodded. "Ok, can you write in English?"

They answered no, "Fine, limits my questions, but that's fine. Next, to make sure, are you Dragon-type Pokémon?"

Yes was their answer, "Sweet, ok, um-mm... Oh! How about this... If I lay an Alphabet in front of you, could you spell out answers?" as I asked, I pulled out a Note book, and placed it in-between the three of us.

They nodded, with excitement at the chance to talk to me. I quickly scribbled down the Alphabet, in my some-what bad handwriting. "Ok, y'all ready?" I asked.

They both answered, "Ew! Dein!"

"Sweet, let's do this... So do you know the name of this region?" I started.

They nodded, "Good, can ya spell it?" They again nodded, and pointed out, M-E-I-N-T-O.

"Seriously?" I asked, sweat-dropping,(If I was in an anime). They nodded again, "But It sounds like Me into!" They shook their heads, Deino pointing out that Mein and to were separate.

"So it the Mein sounds like Chow Mein, and the To sounds like Toh?" They nodded, "That's cool."

"Next question, yes or no, somewhat vain here... am I cool?" I asked. They shook a negative.

"What! Why not!?" I asked shocked. They chuckled, giving me the feeling they were pulling my leg.

"Ha! Funny guys," I said, flustered. They laughed even hard after that.

It took a few moments to get the two to stop laughing. When they collected themselves I asked, " Ok, what are your genders?"

Axew blushed a little, and pointed out on the paper, F-E-M-A-L-E. "Ah, that's cool, How about you, Deino?"

Deino answered 'Male'. "Nice, last question as I think we've waited long enough. Why did you choose to come with me?"

Both of them looked shocked at the question, "You don't have ta answer, and I didn't mean to be blunt about it..." I stated. They both looked at the other then nodded, Deino then answered, albeit slowly 'We both agree that when we met you, we say compassion and kindness in you.'

"Ah, I wouldn't say I have those, especially because of where I'm from," I stated.

Deino shook his head, answering, 'And we saw that you were humble.'

"Not humble, just not deserving of the gifts I get," I said sadly.

Again he shook his head, with Axew slapping me in the face. "Oh!" I yelped.

'You think you don't deserve what you get, but I think your wrong. I think, you think your supposed to be just a pillar, But even a pillar needs supports, that is why we choose to be with you... Someone has to keep you from falling.' He pointed.

"Ha! Thanks Deino, Axew, I guess I have more lessons to learn..." I said, Deino and Axew nodding in agreement, "...But before I get lessons with y'all, let's find this Festival, We've spent too long here."

They nodded, shouting, "Ax! No!"

I shut the note book, and slid it back into the bag. I pushed off the tree swinging the bag onto my back. "Ok then, let's go!" I shouted confidently.

Xx 25-Minutes Later xX

"I think I hear something..." I said, exhaustion evident on my voice.

As we moved forward, the noise I heard grew louder. Music could be heard, and feint voices selling food and their games. The many voices of the festival goers.

"Man, it sounds packed!" I commented.

"Ax, ew, ew," Axew agreed nodding her head.

After another minute or two, we pushed out of the forest and entered the lot in front of the festival. It wasn't that spectacular, with plain short grass.

What was spectacular was the entrance of the festival. Elegantly designed dragon Pokémon swam around the opening and the sign title, which said, _'Pembroke festival of Dragons' _with other signs talking about tickets and what the festival included, that being good food, Pokémon prizes, and magical entertainment.

"Wow! This is awesome!" I yelled, with the two nodding in agreement.

We approached the gate, the teller looked at us. "Ah! You have not just one Dragon type, but two! You can get in free!" he yelled in excitement.

"Umm..." I started, but he cut me off.

"Dragon type Pokémon are rare here in Pembroke, if not the entire Mein-to region! You owning dragon-types means you are either here as an outside trainer, or are applying to become our Gym leader, either way you get in free!" He said.

"T-thank you sir..." I replied meekly.

"No, Thank you, Dragon Master," He said respectfully.

I nodded and walked into the festival, glad to not have to pay.

Once inside, I saw a lot of people, Some completely oblivious of me, while others in awe of my Pokémon. Then a realization hit me.

"Where did I get a pencil!?"

_**"**__Help me!"_

**Thanks Again for reading, Hopefully you review, and send me feed back. I intend to Introduce A few Conquest characters next chapter. And yes to that Unspoken question.**

_David/Deino, Axew._

**R&amp;R, And Thanks again you wonderful people!**

**See Y'all Later!**

**~Dachu4x1**


	5. Ch4: June 29, 2013 (Part 3) The Girl

**The Last Of the three parter. I hope y'all like it, Explanation after.**

**Summary:A story about a writer Named David Who dies and is reborn in the Pokémon world and loses his memories, after being De-aged. Follow him as he journeys through the 'Mein-to' region trying to find his memories and his way home while playing the game created by life. Based on the anime/Conquest universe. Rated K and up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Never**

June 29, 2013 (Part 3)

_**"When did I get a Pencil!?"**_

_** "Help!"**_

I turned to see two grown men, one very tall, while the other having red hair, the tall one carrying a small pink fluff ball, while running from a smaller girl. The men wore black suits with giant red 'R's on them, while the girl had on an elaborate pink kimono that looked really hard to run in.

Then I remembered that team rocket wore outfits similar to those. "Oh, come on!" I said, positioning myself in the right spot.

As the men came past, I stook out my foot. Luckily they were single filed, so both the men tripped while the girl stopped short to catch her breath.

"They took my Skitty!" she barely managed to say over her huffing.

"I could see that," I said to myself.

"Ah, what happened?" The tall man said. flipping to sit on the ground, having landed on his face.

"Some numskull tripped us," the Red head said, losing grip on the pink fluff ball known as Skitty, allowing it to break free and return to the girl who smiled and cheered.

The redhead looked furious, and stated angrily, "Who ever did that is gonna pay!"

"Pay with what, the only thing I pay goons like you is with my fist in their face," I said menacingly. The two stood up and looked at me with slight fear.

The tall man came a little closer to me, and said, "Your lucky that we're nice, and not gonna do..."

"Do what?" I interrupted with a menacing stare, "...Do what? Cry like babies? Get your but kicked like amateurs? Leave now and maybe I won't have to use Deino and Axew!"

They then had Fear plainly written on their faces, and they ran off in a real hurry then. They yelled, "We will be back!"

"Fine! But at least be Manly enough to Not pee your pants!" I yelled, to the amazement of my Pokemon and the Bystanders.

Xx 5-Minutes Later xX

The crowd finally left, leaving Me, Deino, Axew, the Girl, and her Skitty.

"Thank you, Sir, I don't know what I would have done if they had took Skitty," She said.

"They did take your Skitty, and you Couldn't even catch up to them, but hey I wouldn't have been able ta catch them," I stated.

"Still, Thank you, my Name is Oichi, I am the sister Of Daimyo Nobunaga. May I ask who you are?" She replied.

I laughed. "You just asked me who I was, but yes. I am David Foxspeed," I answered.

She in turn laughed. "You are a very blunt one indeed. I again thank you, but don't think this is a normal occurrence, it won't happen again, me thanking you," she stated.

"Of course," I replied nonchalantly.

I walked into the festival, with her following me. I whispered to Deino and Axew, "You think she's crazy?"

"Ax, axew..." Axew stated, agreeing. Deino just shook his head.

"Hey, David, so are you a Dragon Master?" Oichi finally asked.

"Why do you wanna know? And I don't know," I replied.

"Well, you see, My brother Nobunaga has been looking for a new Gym leader, and he is looking for another Dragon Master to take the spot," She said.

"What is a Dragon Master, anyways?" I asked.

She looked at me as if I were joking. "You truely don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did, I'm not from this world so I wouldn't know," I stated.

"Wait, 'Not from this world'?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yea, I from a world where Pokemon don't exist, and where Pokemon is only a game and cartoon."

"Wow, I believe you, only because I have met the Legendary Pokemon Palkia, who is the master of space, and it's not illogical that your from another world," She said firmly.

"Ok, Can you tell me what a Dragon Master is?" I asked again.

"Oh, yea, a Dragon Master is as it's name in-tales, a master of Dragon types. they own every Dragon type, and are seasoned Dragon trainers," She responded.

"Then I'm neither of those, sorry," I told her.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll talk to my Brother, about your case! He'll like you!" She said.

"My case...? Never-mind, I don't know about, being a gym leader, let me check the letter..." I said pulling of the Bag.

"Letter...?" she muttered.

I ignored the question as the two gathered next to me, as I reached into the bag. Pulling out the note, I felt the wind pull at it. Opening it I see that words were added to it, saying _**'Follow Oichi'**_.

My eyes widened a little, but I accepted it. It was not crazy to believe Magic letters after you traveled dimensions.

"Fine, I'll follow you, Oichi," I finally said. Axew didn't like it, while Deino laugh at the jealousy she showed, getting a smack in return.

"Good, I can bring you to our estate, but first How about some Ice cream?" She replied.

"Sure," I said.

Xx 10-Minutes Later xX

After a nice chocolate Ice cream, we sat down on a bench near a game that said, 'Shoot five Balls in a row and get a Pokemon of your choice!'. Deino and Axew chose to go into their balls for a short rest, and I envied them a little.

"It is getting late, You wanna head to my Estate?" Oichi asked.

"Maybe, I'm thinking..." I replied.

"About what?" She asked.

I watched a man try, and fail horribly, to shoot a ball, slightly bigger then a volleyball. The ball hit the rim and fly past the man's head, and hit his girlfriend in the face, not injuring it to badly, but leaving him to face her wrath. I laughed at the seen, then looked at Oichi, with her Skitty on her head. "I was thinking about that game," I finally said.

She started saying something, when I noticed a browned furred Pokemon look toward me, with a very sad face. I realized It was getting Mistreated, from what looked like injuries in it's coat.

I barely caught the end of her speech, "... And it is getting really late."

"Yea, But I'm gonna play this one game..." I said getting up and rushing over to the stand, followed shortly after by Oichi. "Five Poke to play, five shots to win a Pokemon of your choice,four and I choose one for you," The teller said.

"I'll play," I nearly shouted, "She'll pay."

"Is this true, Lady Oichi?" The teller asked.

"Yes," She replied.

"Ok, Here are five balls, Remember, five in your choice, four, mine, below, No Pokemon," The teller said.

"If this is like Basket ball, then I should be fine," I said, shooting the first, making it in the basket.

"Yes!" I yelled, Pulling the second one and also making it. The third made it easily.

"Sweet! Two more and I win!" I shouted.

"Go David!" Oichi cheered.

I took the fourth ball, and took in the pressure. Slowly breathing, I shot the ball. 'SWISH' went the net.

"Yes, Again!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"One more shot sir! Remember, Five yours, Four mine." The teller reminded.

"Got it," I replied. Last ball, Pressure high to save that Pokemon. I took it, Calming my breathing. I looked up, ad saw the Pokemon. It's attention was fully on me. 'Man, what did I get myself into?'I asked myself.

Time went slow as I shot the ball. I watched as it left my hands. Slowly it flew through the air, and hit the rim. I bounced inside the ring.

A strong wind blew, causing the small, light ball to fly out of the hoop and miss. "No!" I yelled.

"Awe, too bad, Sir, you lost. But don't worry I will give you a good Pokemon," He said moving to the pen. He opened the cage, and grabbed the Brown Pokemon.

"This here is Eevee, he is the last of my original shipment, take care of him," He said, handing the Pokemon to me.

"Yes! We shall be the best team, along with Deino and Axew!" I yelled.

"Ve~!" Eevee squealed.

"Are you done with the Theatrics? Can we leave now?" Oichi asked, impatiently.

"Yes, yes, let's go," I said grabbing Eevee's ball.

As we left I looked back and said to Eevee, "The events of today have showed me that we're in a heap of adventure."

"Ee..." Eevee replied.

Then I strangely felt a tingle-ling felling.

_"I believe we will do great things, Together."_

**Thanks again, and I hope Y'all liked it.**

**The reason I made a Three Part Chapter, was that I didn't want y'all ta wait. If ya want it to be one chapter I will, Just say it.**

_**David/Deino, Axew, Eevee**_

_**Oichi/Skitty**_

**Thanks again, Please R&amp;R**

**See Y'all Later**

**~Dachu4x1**


End file.
